How I met your mother
by Sarux
Summary: El titulo lo dice todo ; La historia de como Castle conoció a Beckett y como se desarolló su relación...
1. Chapter 1

Nuevo fic que se me ocurrió. Espero que sean pocos capitulitos, y espero que guste... ains. Coments coments venid a mi :D

Si hay faltas de ortografía, lo siento, estoy escribiendo y subiendo rápido.

* * *

Beckett esperaba en la entrada con impaciencia. Estaba deseosa de aprovechar el buen día que hacía para acercarse a Central Park y dar un paseo. Lo necesitaba. Llevaba un par de días encerrada en comisaría. Y de comisaría a casa, y viceversa. Necesitaba salir y tomar el aire.

-¿Has cogido todo?

Castle asintió.

-¿Bibes?

-Si.

-¿Pañales?

-También-suspiró-.

-¿Chupes?

-Lo llevo todo en la bolsa, cariño-dijo señalando la bolsa que cargaba a su hombro, medio resignado.

-Ok-Beckett le sonrió y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Bajaron por el ascensor en silencio y finalmente llegaron a la puerta principal.

Pasearon por las calles de Nueva York tranquilamente, mientras Castle empujaba el carrito, charlando animadamente.

Finalmente llegaron al parque. Ambos se miraron y se sonrieron parándose frente a los columpios. Recordando lo que unos columpios significaban para ellos.

Beckett se inclinó sobre el carrito y tomó a su hija de 6 meses, con el pelo castaño claro y los ojos azulitos como su padre, con una sonrisa contagiosa. La tomó con cuidado y se sentó sobre el columpio.

A su lado, Castle se columpiaba suavemente, con su hijo, también de 6 meses, arropado en su pecho, recostado sobre el pecho de su padre, mientras se mecía.

Su cabello oscuro como el de su madre e idénticos ojos, además del distinto sexo, hacia fácil el diferenciar a sus mellizos.

-Arruga la nariz como tú cuando duerme-dijo Beckett viendo a su bebé cerrar los ojos. Castle sonrió.

-Y ella tiene los mismos pulmones que tú-bromeó el escritor. Beckett frunció el ceño-y es igual de bonita...por suerte.

Ambos se quedaron callados, balanceándose, cada uno con uno de sus bebés.

-¿Esperabas esto?

Beckett negó.

-Ya, sólo la mitad...-Castle sonrió-desde luego lo de ella fue una sorpresa...

Ambos se miraron, mientras se columpiaban suavemente. Era una de las pocas formas en las que los bebés estaban tranquilos, de ahí que hubieran comprado dos balancines para recostarlos en casa.

El tiempo cambió radicalmente. El cielo se tiñó de un color más oscuro al aparecer un par de nubes. Beckett tiritó, se levantó y cubrió a la niña con una chaquetita de deporte, mientras que Castle hizo lo mismo con el niño.

-Creo que deberíamos volver antes de que llueva.

El escritor asintió.

* * *

Un rato después, llegaron a casa. Beckett sacó a los bebés del carrito y los colocó a cada uno en la alfombra para que gatearan. Richard se sentó en el sofá, y Kate corrió a su lado, con su frente acarició el hombro de él.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué? Nada.

-Claro, vamos, que te conozco…

-Bueno, es que…verás… he tenido unos días bastante cansados y…

-Y…

-Les vigilas un ratito mientras me doy un baño…

-¿Con eso quieres decir que vas a evadirte durante hora y media en la bañera?

Beckett asintió.

Castle sonrió y la tomó del mentón, posando sus labios sobre los de ella. Sonrió. Se separó y le guiñó un ojo.

-Ve, yo estoy aquí… con ellos.

Beckett se levantó.

-Ok, cualquier cosa…

-Te pego un grito.

La detective asintió y subió las escaleras para ir al baño. Miró al salón una última vez, y vio la escena más tierna que podía ver. Castle recostado en la alfombra, jugando con sus hijos.

Una vez a solas, todo cambió. Los niños intuyeron la libertad que les proporcionaba que su mamá no estuviera ahí y decidieron probar la paciencia de su padre, gateando fuera de la alfombra, gritando, berreando, o tirando algunos de los juguetes esparramados por allí.

-¿Todo bien?-escuchó como Beckett gritó.

-Si, ¡Lo tengo todo controlado!

Castle miró a los niños. Pocas veces se habían quedado a solas, siempre Beckett o su madre le echaban una mano, incluso Alexis, y alguna vez Lanie o los chicos. No tenía que ser tan complicado… Él ya había sido padre, si, hacía casi 20 años. No recordaba que fuera duro tratar con un bebé, claro que siendo dos… todo se complicaba.

-¡Basta! ¡Me vais a volver loco!-los bebés se rieron a la vez. Castle no pudo evitar sonreír-.

Colocó a los dos niños recostados, delante suyo, y acarició sus tripitas.

-Sabéis qué… os voy a contar una historia.

Sorprendentemente los bebés estaban más tranquilos, y casi parecía que atendieran a lo que su padre hablaba.

-La historia de cómo conocí a vuestra madre…

* * *

Continuará...Espero... si quereis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wiii** he actualizado bien rapidito :D:D:D Ya sólo queda este lunes y el siguiente para que empiece la quinta temporada. Con super ganas.

He escrito rapidito, espero que sin muchas faltas, y lo he colgado a petición de Mica :D Dedicado a ella el capítulo. Podeis darle las gracias en los coments. Se agradecen y mucho.

Y espero también que no sea muy liante... mi idea, a pesar del titulo no es solo explicar como se conocieron si no, su relación...etc.

Peace!

* * *

Castle se acomodó frente a los bebés jugando con sus deditos y comenzó a relatarles el primer día que vio a Beckett. Aún recordaba la sonrisa de satisfacción tanto de la detective como de su hija cuando ella le pidió amablemente que le acompañara a comisaría para interrogarle.

Aquello fue el principio de todo...

Habían sufrido. Los dos. Cada uno de diferente forma para poder llegar a ese punto de su relación.

Castle jugaba con los deditos de los pies de sus bebés mientras les hablaba. Era una cosa que le maravillaba. Los deditos. Tan pequeñitos y regordetes. Con sus calcetines tamaño ultra mini. Sonrió. Los bebés eran terriblemente gamberros como él, y cabezotas como su madre, no obstante, y a pesar de cuan loco le podían volver, adoraba estar con ellos.

-Realmente, Mami fue muy dura con papi... Yo creía que no me soportaba. Por aquella época yo aun estaba de fiesta en fiesta, de rubia en rubia-le guiñó un ojo al niño y éste instintivamente se rió.-Y Ella... era una modélica detective centrada en su trabajo.

Castle hizo una pausa y prosiguió.

-No le gustó nada que le pidiera al Alcalde que hablara con el Capitán, para que así... pudiera estar pegado siempre a ella. Tras ayudarle en el primer caso, que así fue como la conocí... no quise separarme más, supe que Kate y yo tendríamos algo importante-dijo mirando a la nada y luego se centró de nuevo en los bebés.

Ellos eran lo más importante que les unía, fruto de su amor incesable.

-Ella era increíble, me inspiraba como nunca, era la mejor musa que un escritor podía tener... y su sonrisa, me volvía loco. Las primeras semanas le costó adaptarse pero finalmente, me adoraba,-Castle miró a sus niños e hizo gestos de victoria- adoraba que le llevara el café cada mañana y yo adoraba verla sonreír por eso, así que se lo llevaba cada día.

El escritor sonrió nostálgicamente. Habían pasado casi seis años de aquello y lo recordaba como el primer día.

-Después de aquel caso-frunció el ceño- no nos separamos más...-los Bebés se removieron, como si supieran que aquello no era cierto- Ok, tenéis razón. Por un momento casi lo echo todo a perder por el caso de vuestra abuela, aunque claro, finalmente ella tiró adelante conmigo apoyándola y lo resolvimos.

Los bebés se volvieron a revolver.

-Ok, ok también nos separamos un tiempo... yo me fui a los Hamptons con Gina...-Castle suspiró-Gina era mi ex... no la madre de Alexis, mi segunda Ex.

Castle se apoyó mejor contra el sofá, sin dejar de acariciar un solo momento a sus hijos para tranquilizarlos.

-Tarde la vida en darme cuenta que aquella vez, vuestra madre quería decirme que sentía algo... fue un breve instante...y la cagué. Y luego ella... con Josh...-Castle frunció el ceño y suspiró al ver como Joey, vomitó sobre su camisetita, se irguió levemente, estiró su brazo por el sofá en busca de su bolsa y sacó unas toallitas húmedas, limpiando las comisuras y parte de la camiseta.

-Tranquilo tío, a mi también me daban ganas de vomitar... en fin, me he saltado muchas cosas... pero lo importante es cuando fue la primera vez que realmente me di cuenta que estaba muy enamorado de vuestra madre. Eso pasó-Castle se quedó pensativo, recordando el momento exacto y sonrió ante la imagen de ellos dos besándose-después de besarla por primera vez… encubiertos por un caso, pero antes, nos quedamos encerrados en un congelador...

Castle se rió. Realmente habían estado muchas veces en peligro de muerte, juntos.

Beckett salió del baño, envuelta en una toalla. Estaba completamente relajada.

Se asomó por las escaleras y pudo comprobar como Castle seguía recostado en la alfombra con los bebés y pudo escuchar a la perfección de que hablaba. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, apoyándose en la pared para escuchar mejor y más cómodamente.

-Y resumiendo... no soportaba la idea de morirnos congelados y no decirle que la amaba, pero para cuando desperté...estaba otra vez el memo de Josh allí...-Castle suspiró-Lo sé hija, era guapo... pero yo tengo mi encanto, claro que no tengo idea como vuestra madre me adora... ella podría tener a quien quisiera rendido a sus pies...

Beckett decidió que era momento de aparecer, y bajó las escaleras haciéndose notar.

-¿Qué hacéis?

Castle levantó la vista y la miró. Sonrió. Estaba preciosa hasta con una simple toalla enrollada, y el cabello húmedo cayendo en sus hombros.

-¿Eh? Nada...les contaba la historia de un príncipe y una princesa, parece que se han calmado.

Beckett no pudo evitar sonreír. Se acercó a su familia y se sentó en el suelo con ellos. Tomó a Vera en sus brazos y la atrajo a su cuerpo dándole un besito, mientras Castle sentaba entre sus piernas a Joey.

Tras unos segundos acariciando y haciendo reír a sus hijos, Beckett se levantó, dejando a Vera en brazos de su padre, al lado de su hermano.

-Voy a cambiarme... realmente me ha venido genial este baño.

-Cuando quieras repetimos-dijo mirándola.

Beckett entró en su habitación y se sentó en la cama, mientras escuchaba a lo lejos los murmullos de Castle hablando con sus hijos.

-Y así conocí a vuestra madre-susurró-bueno, realmente aquella vez...que aquél loco asesinó como en mis libros fue como conocí a la detective Beckett.

Los niños ya no hacían caso a lo que su padre les decía y gateaban por la alfombra jugando con un par de sonajareos y un par de peluches de animales.

-A vuestra madre empecé a conocerla de verdad, en el momento en que la besé y me di cuenta que ya era inevitable, estaba enamorado de ella...-Castle le quitó el pingüino que pitaba de la boca de su hija-eso... os lo contaré otro día.

* * *

Continuará...

Cualquier opinión, un comentario, una sonrisa :)

PD: es obvio los nombres de los bebés...el motivo...pero más adelante, Castle lo explicará :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Aloha :)**

So, nuevo capítulin :) Espero que lo disfruteis tanto como yo escribiendolo... y espero que esta vez me dejeis más coment que en el segundo capítulo jijiji :)**  
**

**Have a nice weekend to everybody.  
**

**Peace!  
**

* * *

Castle entró en su habitación vistiendo un fino pantalón de pijama gris, holgado, y una camiseta negra interior, de tirantes, pegada a su torso.

Sonrió viendo a Beckett en su cama, con un short y una camiseta bastante ancha, dejando al descubierto su hombro, con algunos mechones -aun húmedos-cayendo libremente encima.

Se descalzó y se subió en la cama. Dejó el walkie en la mesita, encendido por si se despertaban los bebés en mitad de la noche. Se inclinó sobre Beckett, que; con la ayuda de la luz de la mesita, leía el nuevo libro de la saga de Nikki Heat.

Con las rodillas flexionadas, estaba tremendamente interesada, perdida en la lectura sin percatarse que un juguetón Castle, se inclinaba levemente sobre ella, acariciando sus muslos.

Tras unos segundos sin respuesta, Castle desistió y se recostó en su lado de la cama. Un momento después, tras marcar la página con el punto de libro, lo cerró y lo dejó en la mesita. Beckett apagó la luz y se dio la vuelta, buscando a tientas el rostro del escritor.

Sus manos acariciaron tiernamente sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que se pegaba a él, metiendo sus piernas entre las suyas, acariciando su gemelo con los dedos de sus pies.

Castle besó su boca suavemente.

-¿Todo bien?

-Bien.

-Tendría que haber ido yo a dormirles...

-shhh-Castle la silenció con sus labios de nuevo-Quería mimarte un poco más, y que llegaras a la página 204.

Beckett acarició la nuca de Castle, mientras no dejaban de besarse, separándose apenas para hablarse en un tono bien bajo.

-Lo hice.

-¿Si?

Beckett bajó la mano por su torso, y levantó la camiseta para acariciar el abdomen de Rick, éste se dejaba hacer.

-Realmente esa parte fue demasiado erótica.

Richard sonrió a oscuras y se posicionó sobre el cuerpo de la detective, acariciando su contorno, besándola cada vez más intensamente hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un leve llanto.

Castle se separó y suspiró frustrado. Llevaban días así. Sin llegar a nada más que un par de besos. Llevaban días que les costaba conciliar el sueño.

Y de nuevo el silencio. Ambos se quedaron quietos, escuchando el silencio... pero no tardó en repetirse un leve sollozo alertándoles.

Se miraron.

-Vera-dijeron a la vez.

Los dos se levantaron con rapidez para no perder tiempo.

-Voy yo-dijo Beckett al ver que ya estaba enfundada en sus zapatillas-antes de que despierte a...-demasiado tarde. Un nuevo lloro se unió al anterior. Vera había despertado a su hermano. Siempre igual. Ella lloraba primero, él la imitaba.

Beckett suspiró.

-Déjame. Yo voy...-dijo Castle levantándose y rodeando la cama para obligar a Beckett a tumbarse-hoy me toca a mí.

Beckett sonrió encantada y se acomodó en la cama.

-Pero...podrías esperarme...despierta...ya sabes-dijo Castle antes de salir por la puerta con una sonrisa burlona. Beckett no dijo nada; sólo asintió, no obstante poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos.

* * *

Castle se arrastró dentro de la habitación de sus hijos y encendió una tenue luz para no molestarles o despertarles más.

Se acercó a la cuna de cada uno hablando con un tono bajo.

-Es hora de dormir...-los bebés seguían llorando incesantemente. Ninguna de las palabras de su padre funcionaba.-No os pienso coger en brazos...no señor...-tras unos segundos-ok, lo haré...-suspiró.

Primero agarró con cuidado a Vera y la puso en su brazo izquierdo, después y cómo pudo pero cada vez con más practica tomó en brazos a Joseph, colocándolo en su brazo derecho.

Se movió por la habitación, arrullándoles. No funcionaba. Suspiró. Les cantó una canción de cuna. No funcionaba. Les cantó algo de Elvis Presley...tampoco. Finalmente, y cansado de estar de pie, se sentó en un sillón, con ellos dos en sus brazos, sin llorar, pero sin dormir. Berreando de vez en cuando.

-¿No hay forma de que os durmáis?-miró el reloj. Había pasado una hora. -Puedo seguir con la historia...seguro que os entra sueño-dijo bostezando- ¿Por dónde iba? Si... por el primer beso...y el congelamiento-se rió- antes me confundí... primero nos besamos...para ser escritor-dijo más para si mismo-mis recuerdos son medio confusos...no tengo memoria...claro que...vosotros me estáis volviendo loco.

La luz estaba tenue y hablaba bajito. Los niños de vez en cuando, escuchando la voz de su padre entrecerraban los ojos, pero cuando Castle se quedaba callado, volvían a la carga.

-Vosotros dos...me estáis vacilando es eso...-Castle hizo una larga pausa, y prosiguió-Los Ángeles...os contaré cuando fuimos allí la primera vez.

A unos cuantos metros, en la planta de abajo, en su habitación, recostada en su cama, Beckett entreabrió un ojo en dirección al walkie, escuchando a Castle. Sonrió. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y disfrutó del murmullo de su voz mientras hablaba con sus hijos.

-... Y fuimos por que mamá quería resolver la muerte de su amigo Royce... bueno más que amigo, estaba enamorada, ella en su día no lo quiso admitir pero... era evidente. No sé si pasó algo más, aunque yo igual estaba celoso-Castle frunció el ceño mirando a Joey que cerró los ojos lentamente, y se calló.

Tenía clarísimo que no entendían ni una sola palabra de lo que les estaba diciendo, pero... le gustaba hablarles, sobretodo de su historia con Beckett.

Castle se levantó con cuidado y dejó en la cuna a Joe, ya completamente dormido, mientras que Vera sobre sus brazos seguía con unos ojos como platos, mirándole con sus mismos ojos azules.

Se sentó de nuevo en el sillón y la acunó en sus brazos. Se le caía la baba observando a su pequeña.

Suspiró.

-Total... que allí, en LA tuvimos una conversación, pero Kate aun seguía demasiado... cobarde... aunque yo también-hizo una pausa y acarició la nariz de su hija- yo no me atreví a cruzar ese salón y besarla, tal vez todo hubiera ido diferente, quien sabe.

Vera se revolvió levemente en los brazos de su padre, y éste la meció de nuevo.

-Más tarde me enteré que Royce le dejó una carta a mamá... hablando de nosotros. –Castle sonrió-hasta él sabía... todos sabían y se daban cuenta que estábamos enamorados.

Beckett abrió los ojos en la oscuridad y buscó a tientas por la cama. Vacío. Seguía sola. Abrió la luz y buscó el reloj de la mesita mientras fregaba sus ojos. Era tarde. Se estiró, sentada en el centro de la cama y se quedó quieta tratando de escuchar algún ruido a través del Walkie. Nada. Silencio absoluto.

Se calzó las zapatillas y se arrastró por la oficina, la sala y las escaleras. Finalmente entró en la habitación de sus mellizos. La luz seguía encendida. Sonrió al ver lo que se encontró.

Se inclinó sobre la cuna para contemplar que su hijo dormía tranquilamente y luego miró al sillón.

En el sillón, Castle dormía apaciguadamente con su hija despierta apoyada en su pecho. La postura del escritor no parecía cómoda, con el cuello ladeado, una pierna estirada y la otra medio flexionada y un brazo caído, mientras con el otro sujetaba más firmemente a Vera. Sin embargo soltó un leve ronquido.

Beckett se acercó a ellos y le quitó a la niña de sus brazos con cuidado, meciéndola para que no llorara por el cambio. Rápidamente Castle entreabrió sus ojos completamente perdido.

-Hey...

-Hey-Kate sonrió y tras dar un par de pasitos logró dormir a su hija. Castle se levantó pesadamente al mismo tiempo que la detective depositaba a la bebé en su cuna.

Richard abrazó por la espalda a Beckett, apoyándose mientras salían de la habitación arrastrándose tras apagar la luz.

-Deberíamos... cambiar las habitaciones... la decoración o algo-murmuró besando el cuello de Kate-no podemos estar siempre para arriba y para abajo...

Kate tomó las manos de Castle que rodeaban su cintura, acariciando su brazo.

-¿Estás muy cansado?

-Hombre... depende de para qué, detective-dijo mientras aprovechaba para morder su cuello juguetonamente.

Beckett no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

**Continuará**... ¿Comentarios please? :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Aloha! :)**

Es viernes, se acaba el verano en esta parte del planeta, y quedan 3 días para que empiece la temporada cinco, son varios motivos por los que decidir subir un capítulo nuevo.

He tardado un poquito más (aunque lo tenía escrito ya) esperando recibir algun que otro comentario más. Espero que este capítulo tenga más coments. Se agradecen y mucho :P

So, disfrutad y comentad.

Peace!

* * *

Castle pegó el portazo de su vida y al momento se arrepintió. Cerró los ojos haciendo una mueca esperando que su demostración de enfado no tuviera repercusiones. No fue así. El llanto podía escucharse hasta el puente de Brooklyn y un poco más allá. Desde luego sus hijos tenían unos pulmones envidiables.

Corrió a atenderles, acunando cada uno de sus balancines, le colocó de nuevo el chupete en la boca a Joey y éste se quedó tranquilo al instante, mientras que Vera, con más carácter, tardó un buen rato en quedarse calmada, mientras su padre insistía balanceando con ímpetu su hamaca.

Rick les colocó sobre su escritorio, libre de libros y hojas y se sentó en la silla delante de ellos. Bufó y jugó con uno de sus peluches mientras les miraba. Recordó lo que había pasado momentos antes y su semblante se tornó más serio que de costumbre...

_Beckett terminó de vestir a cada uno de sus niños y los sentó en sus correspondientes hamacas. Los llevó a la oficina de Rick para esperarle… tenían el día por delante para disfrutar de su día festivo._

_Richard la abrazó por la espalda como solía hacer siempre y besó su cuello observando a sus bebés justo en el momento en el que el teléfono de la detective sonó. _

_-No…-murmuró el escritor. Sabía lo que pasaría. Y no quería._

_Llevaba días involucrada en un caso difícil y saturada, había decidido tomarse un día de descanso. Esa llamada sólo significaba una cosa: habría redada._

_Beckett miró la pantalla brevemente, y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Castle. Suspiró sintiéndose algo culpable y respondió._

_Tras una breve charla con Esposito, colgó._

_-Debo irme._

_-No lo hagas._

_-Es mi trabajo._

_-Escucha… ahora, no es sólo por mi ¿ok?_

_Beckett suspiró. Estaba jugando sucio. Le estaba haciendo chantaje emocional._

_-Puede ir cualquier otro._

_-No, este es mi caso y yo lo resolveré…_

_-¡NO ERES LA UNICA DETECTIVE DE NUEVA YORK!_

_Beckett se quedó callada ante aquello._

_-Hice un juramento en la academia, Castle. Te guste o no, es mi trabajo. Es lo que hay. Todos tenemos hijos, familias… siento que no lo comprendas._

_-Beckett si sales…-Castle se detuvo en su oración- Al menos…ve sólo a hacer el papeleo, deja el trabajo sucio a los demás._

_-Yo no soy así._

_Beckett se dio la vuelta a medio camino. Utilizaban sus apellidos cuando realmente estaban enfadados. Castle la miraba molesto parado en mitad del salón._

_Entrecerró los ojos y con una mueca a modo de disculpa, volvió a girarse y se fue._

Estaba nervioso. Trató de llamarla dos veces. Las dos respondía el buzón de voz. Masculló un taco. Tamborileo los dedos en su escritorio, tratando de no martirizarse más, de no sucumbir a los nervios y acabar perdiendo los papeles... No podía hacer nada. No podía ir tras ella pues debía estar con sus hijos ya que su madre estaba de viaje, y Alexis en la universidad, no tenía con quien dejarlos.

Suspiró tratando de montarse historias en su cabeza, eso era lo que mejor se le daba. Miró el reloj, y finalmente dejó caer su cabeza entre sus brazos, hundiendo su rostro contra el escritorio.

Alzo su mano en busca del pie de su hijo y lo acarició suavemente, aun con la frente pegada a la madera, sin mirarle.

Finalmente alzó la vista y se quedó mirándole con ternura, primero a él, luego a ella.

-No lo entiende... –hizo una pausa, casi dramática- y seguramente vosotros tampoco me entendáis... Ni siquiera sabéis lo que os estoy diciendo- irónicamente los niños sonrieron-.

Castle cambió de pie y ahora acariciaba el de su hija, que lo miraba complacida.

-Estoy aterrado, eso es todo... Ella... fue a terapia, lo superó, la ayudé a superarlo, le di su espacio y en su día... se lo dije.

Los niños no entendían nada, pero de esa forma, Castle podía desahogarse.

-Le dije que no tenía idea lo que era ver como casi pierdes a alguien, como casi la pierdo a ella... Cuando la dispararon, se me vino el mundo abajo. Le dije cuanto la amaba, fue cobarde decírselo en ese momento... se lo dije por que no quería...yo no...-su voz tembló-pero de que iba a servir si ella...-tragó saliva, casi sin atreverse a decirlo-moría.

El escritor se tensó y detuvo las caricias en los pies de sus hijos. Los niños se quedaron quietos casi simpatizando con la postura de su famoso padre.

-Y de que sirve tener todo esto... a vosotros... si... luego... Si sólo es una fantasía... Y si... ¿Le pasa algo?

Obviamente ninguno de esos rollizos bebés de 6 meses tenía la respuesta. Ni siquiera él mismo sabía la respuesta. No podía imaginarse el mundo sin su musa, sin su mujer, sin su Kate Beckett.

-Se alejó de mí por meses... por que-sonrió con melancolía- lo recordaba. Recordaba lo que le dije-se encogió de hombros-sólo... seguía con miedo, y yo, no dejaba de pensar en ella, de pensar en si realmente la hubiera perdido y ahora...no dudaba de la valentía de la detective... pero siempre cabía la posibilidad de un "Y si...".

Castle golpeó el escritorio con su puño cerrado. Molesto. Hizo una mueca al ver como sus mellizos se sobresaltaron y les temblaba el labio, al borde del llanto.

-Mierda-masculló.-Ya...no pasa nada-los sacó con cuidado de sus sillitas, desabrochando el cinturón y los tomó a ambos entre sus brazos.

Se movía por su oficina, nervioso, meciendo a sus hijos y tratando de no pensar en como estaría Beckett.

Los niños ya estaban calmados, pero el no dejaba de moverse. Dio una suave vuelta y la vio frente a él. Los ojos llorosos. Despeinada. Un claro reflejo de cómo estaba él.

Tragó saliva con fuerza mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla, humedeciéndola. Soltó el chaleco antibalas que llevaba en la mano y se acercó con pasos firmes a Rick. Tomó en brazos a Joey y se abrazó a él suavemente, le dio un beso en la cabecita y lo dejó en su silla al mismo tiempo que Castle dejaba a Vera, por suerte ya dormidos.

No hizo falta nada más. Se abrazaron con fuerza, sintiendo la necesidad de quedarse pegados durante un buen rato. En silencio.

-Lo siento-murmuró la detective-Jamás pensé que...

-¿Cómo no voy a estar preocupado?

-Ya... pero, Rick, no podemos dejar que el miedo nos paralice... que nos impida vivir.

-Es distinto-se quejó el escritor-una cosa es vivir con todos los peligros que nos rodean y otra, buscar el peligro.

-El peligro estará ahí siempre-murmuró Beckett. Castle asintió.

Ambos se miraban en silencio, agarrándose de las manos, intentando no derramar ni una sola lágrima, lo cual se estaba convirtiendo en una ardua tarea.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Nada-murmuró-Les acompañé allí, pero entonces... pensé en todo lo que podría pasar, en que ahora no solo somos tú y yo... y que aunque me moleste, debo ponerme algunos límites a veces.

Castle asintió acariciando su rostro con sus pulgares y le dio un tierno beso. Beckett apoyó su frente en el pecho de él, pasando sus brazos por la cintura del escritor. Había ocasiones que estaba agotada de su vida laboral. Esas ocasiones cada vez eran más frecuentes, sobretodo desde que era madre.

-Así que sólo harás papeleo por ahora... por lo menos hasta que pueda acompañarte.

Beckett alzó una ceja. Ella tampoco estaba muy por la labor en ponerle en peligro a él.

-Entonces tú me ayudarás...

El rostro de Castle cambió por completo y finalmente asintió. Prefería un montón de papeleo a tener otra discusión como aquella y la posibilidad de una Beckett desconcentrada en una redada en el punto de mira.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**¿Que os ha parecido? Dejadme vuestra opinión. Thanx  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holi!**

**Para celebrar la nueva temporada, nuevo capítulo.** No me gustó mucho este la verdad...no me convence, así que me gustaría saber vuestra opinión.**  
**

pd. Siento si tiene muchas faltas, no lo he revisado mucho...**  
**

* * *

El sonido relajante de las olas muriendo en la orilla llegaba hasta el porche cubierto de su casa en los Hamptons. Era una de las cosas que más adoraba. Escuchar el sonido relajante del mar. Incluso con el temporal que acechaba esos días. Había estado lloviendo intermitentemente, lo cual no era inusual en esa estación del año.

No obstante, el tiempo no les había impedido ir allí ese fin de semana, reunir a sus más cercanos y celebrar el primer aniversario de los mellizos.

Durante el día, nublado pero sin lluvia ni frío, habían disfrutado de una agradable barbacoa vigilada por Rick, Ryan y Esposito en el jardín decorado con banderitas y todo tipo de detalles infantiles, mientras Beckett, Lanie, Alexis, Martha y Jenny, se relajaban charlando con los pies metidos en la piscina jugando con los mellizos.

Después de comer, disfrutaron de pastel de chocolate, tras soplar las velitas, repartieron los regalos, y sin tiempo a más, empezó a llover con fuerza haciendo que todos corrieran a refugiarse a la casa.

Finalmente las dos parejas se marcharon dejándoles solos con sus hijos y Alexis, que se quedaría en los Hamptons con ellos y con Martha.

-Ha sido un primer cumpleaños genial-comentó Castle mirando a su hija mayor jugando con Vera.

-Sobretodo el mojarnos-Todos rieron-.

Beckett sonrió con su hijo en brazos que tiraba de su pelo húmedo por la lluvia. Castle la miró intensamente recordando otra vez que ella se había empapado bajo una tormenta.

-Voy a ir a darles un baño para que entren en calor y se relajen un poco-comentó Beckett.

-¿Te acompaño?

-No, quédate con Alexis, yo les baño, tu preparas la cena-le guiñó un ojo.

Castle sonrió. Sabía que Beckett adoraba bañar a sus pequeños y que adoraba su pasta carbonara tanto como Alexis.

Los bebés estaban creciendo cada día más y ya empezaban con sus primeras palabras, les habían salido los dientes y caminaban cada vez más rápido.

Beckett le tendió la mano a cada uno y despacio fue caminando hasta el baño, mientras padre e hija se quedaban charlando animadamente preparando la cena en la cocina junto con Martha que hablaba en un tono más alto preparándose un martini, su particular forma de celebrar el cumpleaños de sus nietos.

Beckett cerró la puerta del baño y miró a los pequeños que se despojaban de la ropa como podían, quejándose cuando una prenda se trababa en sus bracitos.

Ambos se quedaron en pañal frente a su mamá mientras esta llenaba la bañera. Kate con la camisa remangada, metió la mano para comprobar la temperatura, se giró y cogió a Vera en brazos, le quitó el pañal y la metió en la bañera.

La niña chapoteó todo lo que pudo hasta que su madre metió a Joey a su lado y chapotearon el doble ante la medio severa mirada de la detective.

Beckett estaba de rodillas frente a la bañera y los niños pusieron cara de asombro, susto y diversión todo mezclado con aspavientos y agua salpicando por doquier.

Beckett frunció el ceño y entendió, se giró y Castle estaba haciendo muecas a sus hijos.

Kate se rió y se levantó y golpeó cariñosamente el brazo del escritor.

-¿Cuanto rato llevas ahí?

-El suficiente -Castle hizo una pausa mientras puso sus manos en la cintura de Beckett, sin perder vista de la bañera-hace un año justo estabas maldiciéndome...

Beckett sonrió.

-Fueron 15 horas de parto...tenía mi derecho...además no era uno, si no dos.

Castle asintió y acarició su frente. Se inclinó invadiendo más su espacio personal y cuando estaba apunto de besarla...

-Richard tu martini está...-Martha entró en el baño-ups, interrumpo.

Beckett sonrió con cara de circunstancia y Castle suspiró. Cogió la copa de la mano de su madre y tras una mueca se giró y se marchó del baño. Beckett se giró y se sentó en el borde de la bañera vigilando a sus hijos.

-Suegritis...eso es lo que sufro yo, enanos-los dos niños la miraron sin comprender pero se rieron. -Pero shhh. Es un secreto de los tres. ¿Vale?

Los mellizos asintieron por inercia.

Beckett miraba a sus hijos jugar y suspiró. Recordó otra de las veces, tal vez la primera vez, que habían sido interrumpidos por Martha. Aún no eran pareja y se trataba de un momento realmente duro.

-No, no es la primera vez, y seguro que tampoco será la última... pero aquella primera vez... dios, creo que no he pasado tanto miedo por vuestro padre jamás...-murmuró.-Secuestrado en un banco y aún así...me estaba siendo de mucha ayuda para sacarlo de allí pero...el C4 que había explotó y yo...dios, me pasó todos y cada uno de los momentos que vivimos por delante.

Kate se inclinó en la bañera y tomó el jabón fregando con suavidad la espaldita de Vera.

-Aquella vez, me aterré...pensaba que me había abandonado... Que ni siquiera iba a tener la oportunidad de decirle que lo sabía, que le amaba también...-Beckett echó agua sobre la espalda y se dedico a masajear el cuero cabelludo de su hija, mientras la enjabonaba.

Joey mientras tanto jugaba con patito de goma. Ajeno a lo que su madre hablaba. No, ella no contaba las historias tan bien como su papá.

Terminó de aclarar el cuerpecito de su hija y pasó a enjabonar a su hijo. Acarició su cabello suavemente llenándolo de jabón, éste se reía y Vera le imitaba.

-¿Qué pasa señorito, no te gusta lo que dice tu mami?-Beckett sonrió-Ya sé que tu padre es mejor, pero él es escritor... –sonrió y terminó de bañar al niño- Sólo te diré que después de aquél momento comprendí que si me preocupaba tanto por él era por algo más que compañerismo y amistad, comprendí que le amaba... tanto como os quiero a vosotros-

Besó a cada uno de sus niños en la cabeza y les sacó como pudo dejándoles de pie en el suelo, sobre una toalla, y con otra empezó a secar a Vera que se reía ante las cosquillas de su madre.

-Joseph, No.-Beckett miró al niño.

El niño estaba de pie, desnudo, con pequeñas gotitas resbalando por su cuerpo, el cabello húmedo y con una mirada retadora en los ojos y sonrisa traviesa.

Joey movió un pie fuera de la toalla y su madre volvió a negarle. Colocó el otro pie afuera y miró la puerta.

-¡No!-Beckett vio como corría hacia la puerta entreabierta y salió corriendo por el pasillo desnudo.

Beckett terminó de ponerle el pañal a Vera como pudo y salió corriendo detrás del pequeño, mientras le gritaba que se detuviera.

Al llegar al final del pasillo se encontró con Castle que vio pasar a su hijo corriendo desnudo por delante de él hacia el salón. Ambos fueron tras él.

-¡Haz algo!

Castle se rió.

-Me recuerda a mí...-se rió-.

-Si-Beckett hizo una mueca-cuando robaste el caballo desnudo, de tal palo tal astilla-Kate le entregó a Vera en sus brazos y atrapó a Joey antes de que siguiera corriendo en círculos delante de ellos.

Castle se quedó mirando a Vera y sonrió.

-Y tu... eres como tu madre.-la bebé frunció el ceño- Vamos a terminar de vestirte...

* * *

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

Aloha! :)

Este es un pelin mas corto... mmm me pedisteis más acción y he intentado ponerla pero no se...este me acaba de convencer menos que el anterior, pero que sería de un escritor si no juzgara duramente sus escritos? ;)

Disfrutad y comentad :)

Salud!

* * *

Rick sonrió recostado en la cama, disfrutando del momento entre risas, sintiendo el peso de ella sobre su abdomen, gateando, todo era diversión hasta que escuchó un clic. Entrecerró los ojos.

Castle miró a un lado y a otro. La habitación estaba con la persiana a medio bajar y entraba muy poca luz. Intentó moverse, pero apenas podía mover bien el torso. Bajó la mirada las piernas, las tenía enroscadas a una fina cuerda de nylon que se entrelazaba por sus piernas y su pelvis, bastante suelta.

Echó un vistazo hacia arriba y encontró sus manos atadas al cabecero de la cama con unas esposas. Frunció el ceño, era imposible soltarse.

Rick suspiró y se movió más al escuchar una risita.

-Oh vamos, si Kate vuelve y nos encuentra así... nos hará picadillo, cariño.

Castle trató de moverse de nuevo. La puerta de la calle se escuchó de fondo y abrió los ojos como platos.

-Richard, ¡Estoy en casa!-gritó Beckett al llegar y cerrar la puerta.

Castle miró a la puerta. Suspiró. Miró a su captora.

-Vamos…no juegues…dame la llave... como demonios...has conseguido... dios...-los pasos de Beckett cada vez se escuchaban más de cerca-.

Beckett abrió la puerta y se quedó boquiabierta al encontrar a Rick esposado a la cama. Frunció el ceño y vio las ataduras de una cuerda rosa entre sus piernas, como si se tratase de un arnés de escalada.

-¿Qué...?

-Kate yo... lo siento, no es lo que parece...-bromeó.

Beckett se acercó hasta el borde de la cama y cogió en brazos a Vera que no paraba de reírse. En vez de estar haciendo la siesta como había ordenado su madre, ella y su hermano estaban jugando, gritando y riendo.

-¿De dónde has sacado estas esposas, pequeñita?

Sobre la cama, a sus pies, Joey seguía jugando con la cuerda que trataba de inmovilizar los pies de su padre. Asi se divertían, secuestrando a su padre.

-¿Sólo preguntas eso? Para mi lo más inquietante es como han conseguido cerrarlas.

Beckett se rió y se sentó al lado de Castle en el borde de la cama, dejando de nuevo a la bebé sobre el vientre de su padre.

-Deberíamos dejarte así...

-¡ZIIII!-Joey gritó y tiró de la cuerda, el rostro de su padre se ensombreció al sentir como la cuerda se apretaba en una zona bastante sensible.

Beckett no pudo evitar reírse y aflojó el agarre de su hijo, que había hecho un gran trabajo, justo como la semana anterior cuando se lo encontró atado en una silla con cinta de embalar, y con la boca tapada con cinta americana.

-Para tener tan poca edad...

-Son muy inteligentes... como su madre-dijo Beckett sonriendo.

Richard hizo una mueca y se removió al sentirse libre de ataduras, pero sin moverse.

Aun recostado con su familia en la cama, se masajeó las muñecas y se levantó levemente al sentir como algo se clavaba en su trasero.

Metió la mano por debajo de su espalda y sacó un muñeco de un tigre. Lo dejó en la mesita.

-Siempre... tiene que haber un tigre.

-A papi le dan miedo los tigres-comentó Beckett abrazando a sus dos hijos, mientras estos la miraban atenta.

-¡Eso no es verdad!

Kate alzó una ceja.

-Bueno un poco, pero después de esa experiencia... dime tu que no les tienes miedo...-Beckett asintió mientras acariciaba el pelo de Vera.

Castle se irguió tomando en brazos a Joey pero este rápidamente regresó al regazo de su madre.

-Se lo vas a contar ¿Verdad?

Rick asintió ilusionado y Beckett se acomodó a su lado, sonriendo. Los cuatro recostados en la cama.

-Erase una vez... una detective y un escritor... o lo que es lo mismo, mamá y papá...y un día... antes de que mamá cayera rendida a los brazos de papi-Beckett golpeó el hombro de Castle-auch.

-No lo estas contando bien, debes decir que papá antes se derretía por mami...

Los dos niños miraban divertidos a sus padres. Si algo era cierto, es que jamás se aburrían con ellos.

-Como decía, una de esas veces... antes... de –miró a Beckett- declararnos nuestro mutuo amor... –Kate asintió-¡Nos secuestraron! ¡OH dios mío!

Los mellizos dieron un respingo ante el énfasis de su padre.

-¡Rick! No grites tanto.

Castle no se detuvo en su verborrea y siguió explicando su historia, a su manera.

-Y esposados nada menos... y con un tigre en la habitación de al lado, y mami agarraba la mano a papá por que le gustaba...-Castle se rió-

-Rick...

Beckett miró a los dos niños y sonrió.

-Pero entonces el tigre... atravesó la pared, gracias a la idea de vuestra madre de romperla por que pensábamos que...

-Richard...

-Y claro, si hubiera sido una chica, pero entonces, era un Tigre y apareció, y tuvimos que subirnos juntos, como podíamos en un congelador...

-Castle...

El escritor ignoraba por completo a Beckett mientras seguía ensimismado en recordar cada detalle de aquel día.

-Y finalmente tío Javi y tío Kevin nos salvaron...

-¡Richard!-gritó Beckett entre susurros, golpeándole con un almohadón.

Castle volvió completamente a la realidad tras el golpe y sonrió tiernamente al ver a sus dos hijos completamente dormidos en el pecho de su madre.

Con cuidado se levantó y cogió en brazos a Vera para llevarla a su habitación mientras Rick hacia lo mismo con Joey.

-Les aburres-dijo Beckett mientras subían las escaleras.

El escritor hizo una mueca divertida y entraron en la habitación de los mellizos, recostándolos cada uno en su cuna.

Beckett cogió el baby caller y salió de allí, seguida de Rick que apagó la luz y cerró la puerta.

-Y bien detective...

-¿Y bien?

Castle le enseñó las esposas. Ambos sonrieron.

-¡El último que llegue a la cama, es esposado!-Ambos echaron a correr, entorpeciéndose mutuamente, pero obviamente, Kate se dejó perder. Deseaba ser esposada por él y no con él... pero sobretodo, sin un tigre.

* * *

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

Nuevo y último capítulo. Tal vez le he dado un final algo precipitado, pero prefiero terminarlo asi, viendome que bueno que aunque no me guste... ya está... a estirarlo y seguir escribiendo desanimada y salga algo bastante pesimo. Tal vez me anime algun dia a algun epilogo... ;-)

Gracias por leer.

* * *

Beckett escuchó los gemidos y quejidos de Castle desde la cocina. Estaba disfrutando de un segundo de descanso de los mellizos y del escritor, bebiendo un café.

-No, otra vez no.-suspiró.-

-Kateeeeee.

-Voy-dijo entre molesta y frustrada.

Eran apenas las 6.45 AM... Ella estaba acostumbrada a esas horas, a madrugar, a trasnochar, pero no después de pasarse la noche en vela. Desde que los mellizos habían llegado a su vida, su ritmo había cambiado por completo. Quería dormir.

Entró en la habitación a oscuras y miró a la cama. Las mantas revueltas y Castle apenas asomaba entre ellas. Un montón de kleenex reposaban en la mesita.

Se acercó y puso la mano en la frente sudorosa de su novio.

-Sigues con fiebre, ¿Que quieres?

-No sé...estoy...delirando... toma nota...de...mis pensamientos.

-¿Cómo?

-Si, tengo un par de ideas...que apuntar...para...mis libros.

Kate alzó una ceja sin creer que hablaba en serio. Primero le había tenido toda la noche ayudándole a intentar dormir, trayéndole vasos de leche caliente, analgésicos, toallitas húmedas, y ahora eso.

-Desisto, eres mal paciente, no puedo más...

-¿A dónde vas?

-A dar un paseo.

-A estas horas...

-Necesito descansar... de ti.

-Pero estoy…no puedo… vuelve-dijo en un tono de casi moribundo.

Beckett se giró y se mordió el labio, tenía un vaso con un calmante en la mesita, y todo lo que necesitaba.

-Lo siento-salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás.-Intenta dormir un rato.

Fue hasta el sofá dónde aún estaba su chaqueta y sus cosas, las tomó mientras escuchaba unos pasos detrás suyo. Martha estaba viviendo con ellos esos días para ayudarla con los niños y con Castle.

-Martha…

-Lo sé, querida. Lo entiendo. Vamos, ve, yo me quedo aquí con los niños.

Beckett asintió y sonrió con algo de culpabilidad. Sin mirar atrás, sin escuchar las quejas de Castle a lo lejos, o los balbuces de sus niños en brazos de su abuela, salió por la puerta.

Martha, aun en pijama se sentó en el sofá con sus nietos, uno a cada lado.

-Veamos en que nos podemos entretener…-miró a ambos niños.

Vera le devolvió la mirada a su abuela y se removió queriendo bajar del sofá. Joe casi al instante trataba de imitarla.

Martha agarró a ambos niños para que no se movieran.

-Tienes la misma mirada de inquieta que tu padre…-murmuró-y sólo había una forma de mantenerle al menos 10 minutos quieto-sonrió-contándole una historia.

-Mamá-balbuceó Joe.

-Kate… Mamá, ha tenido que salir un ratito, pero no tardará en volver… no puede estar mucho rato sin vosotros-sonrió- Ni sin él-señaló a la habitación dónde dormía Castle.

-Papi-dijo Vera, tratando de bajarse para ir con él.

-Papi tiene que descansar, cariño… está resfriado, y es un incordio cuando está así… por eso mami se ha ido.

Los dos niños hicieron una mueca.

-Volverá… siempre vuelve, la relación de vuestro papi y vuestra mami siempre fue… especial-Martha sonrió- complicada… diferente.

Martha sonrió viendo como con ese simple comentario hablando de sus padres había conseguido que sus dos nietos de año y medio se estuvieran quietos y atentos a su voz, esperando por más historia de su pasado.

-Si, fue especial, por que durante cuatro años…fueron compañeros, amigos, fueron almas gemelas…papá sufría por que mami no le hacía caso, y cuando se lo hacía, papá estaba ciego para darse cuenta…

Vera repitió las últimas palabras de su abuela, casi ininteligible y ésta sonrió.

-Entonces mamá...tuvo un pequeño asuntillo con unos…con unos "malos".

Joe frunció el ceño y alzó sus puños al escuchar la palabra "malos".

-Y estuvo muy malita…

-Cómo la princesa y el dragón-dijo Vera con su voz infantil, aguda, y con sus palabras, casi sin entenderla.

Martha frunció el ceño y finalmente asintió al comprender a su nieta. Para tener tan poca edad, era muy lista y espabilada… pero que se podía esperar si Rick estaba todo el día estimulándola con libros, películas e historias, justo como había hecho con Alexis.

-Y el príncipe, Rick, intentó salvarla… y le dijo las palabras mágicas.

-"Te kero"-intervino Joe.

-Eso es… pero mami… al despertar de su letargo como la princesa… se había olvidado de las palabras mágicas…

Castle carraspeó y tosió fuerte desde la puerta de su habitación, observando a su madre y sus pequeños. Se acercó con su cuerpo cubierto por su bata y una manta sobre los hombros. Los ojos rojos, el pelo alborotado y ojeras completaban su atuendo de convaleciente.

Se acercó hasta el sofá y se recostó en la alfombra. Joe se escurrió del sofá y se recostó entre los brazos de su padre.

-Continúa madre… ¿Cómo termina la historia?

Martha sonrió.

-Lo sabes muy bien, Richard.

-Príncipe, para vos, vieja bruja-se rió y su rostro se tornó serio de golpe al ver la cara de su madre- bromeaba.

-¡Más!-dijeron los mellizos a la vez-.

-El príncipe se enteró que la princesa si sabía las palabras mágicas, y eso le enfureció-Joe se agarró a los brazos de su padre asustado- y pelearon y batallaron-Castle sonrió por el énfasis de su madre.

El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse les sobresaltó a los cuatro, miraron por encima del sofá, Beckett acababa de regresar con el desayuno, unos cuantos bollos, chocolate para los niños y café para los adultos.

-¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Deberías descansar!

-Estaba escuchando la historia de nuestras vidas, ven…-Castle hizo un gesto para que se acercara y Beckett con la bolsa aceptó y se sentó en la alfombra a su lado, pasando el café a su suegra y otro para Castle- Sigue madre.

-El príncipe huyo a su castillo… y la princesa Kate –Beckett sonrió viendo la carita de sus hijos- fue tras él…

-Se besaron apasionadamente-interrumpió Castle-e… hicieron…-Beckett pellizcó su brazo-au! Que tengo fiebre…

-Deberías estar en cama…

-Si…-sonrió.

-No, tu solito-contestó Beckett sería, sin importarle que su suegra estuviera presente y supiera a que se referían.

-E hicieron cosas de adultos-prosiguió Martha con la historia- al día siguiente… la princesa se escondió en el armario y…

-¡Madre!-dijo Castle abochornado mientras la detective escondía su rostro con sus manos.

-Ok, ok. El resto es historia chicos-dijo mirando a sus nietos- después llegaron al reino un principito y una princesita que hicieron a papi y a mami los más felices del mundo…

-Y a la vieja bruja también.

-Castle-Beckett le pegó un pequeño golpecito en el hombro y este tiró de su cintura atrayéndola.

-¡Chicos, que hay niños presentes!- Martha miró alrededor-y…los ¿niños?

Beckett y Castle se irguieron y vieron a ambos niños frente la librería de su padre, sacando todos los libros y amontonándolos en el suelo.

-Pequeños escritores-dijo el escritor, con orgullo.

Martha les dejó a solas mientras se iba a duchar, en el mismo momento que el móvil de Beckett sonaba.

La detective leyó el sms recibido de parte de Ryan y luego miró a Rick.

-Hay un caso…

Beckett se mordió el labio.

-Ve, y si es raro, me pones al teléfono, tengo mono de asesinatos…

Kate se levantó tras darle un tierno beso en los labios y se acercó al despacho para despedirse de sus hijos.

-Y la historia sigue…-murmuró Castle mientras Beckett salía por la puerta.

-Siempre-dijo ésta justo antes de cerrarla.


End file.
